Family
by RJRelentless
Summary: Tidus and Yuna have tried and longed for a baby for entire year, with no such luck. Why is this? Read to find out. Not following the game, obviously. I dont own any of the Final Fantasy games. Tuna. One-shot


_**Family**_

_**Tidus POV**_

The ride home from the doctors was quiet. Neither of us had said a word the entire time. I had nothing to say, out load anyways.

Yuna sat there in the passenger seat just staring out to the murky grey sky, watching as the storm clouds began to come over from Kilika. The clouds represented both of our moods; dull, sad and depressing.

One thing I've learned from years throughout our marriage is that a face as beautiful as hers should always have a smile on, even a tiny one you could just see it. Not the miserable expression she's wearing now.

When the journey home came to an end, we silently got out of the car and went inside.

I dropped my keys into the 'key bowl' as we called it. The ringing from the bowl went through the house and out into the garden.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

A golden Labrador came in from the garden and halted in front of me. He held his paw up and I took it in my hand. "Hey there, Irvin. Hungry?"

"WOOF!" Irvin bark with excitement and began beating his tail against the cupboard door.

I grabbed the bowl from the floor and walked to the dog food, filling the bowl a quarter full and then walked into the kitchen and fetched a tin of dog meat from the top of the fridge.

I mixed the meat with the biscuit and put the bowl down on the floor.

Irvin didn't go straight for the food, just sat there looking at the food for a moment and then up at me. This happened a few time before I encouraged him with, "Go on, then."

The dog licked my hand in affection and dived at the food bowl.

While Irvin was eating, I pulled the chair away from the table and sat down. I didn't want contact with anybody at the time. My emotions were mixed with all the bad feeling, like I'd never be happy again, ever.

It must have been even more difficult for Yuna. I thought she was feeling guilty.

Yuna, who hadn't said a word since the doctors, had crept upstairs to our room and closed the door tight.

_Must be hungry. _I thought as I got up from the table and opened the freezer door, looking for something for her to eat.

At the very back of the freezer, I saw a… Lasagne, her favourite.

_Perfect. _I thought.

I read the directions on the back of the package and put the meal in the oven, waiting for it to cook.

Soon, Irvin had finished his meal and gone away somewhere in the house.

For a while, I stood there waiting for the food to cook, just thinking _Why us? Out of everybody, why us?_

PING!

The timer for the oven went of, indicating that the meal was ready.

I emptied the package of the food inside, grabbed a knife and fork and headed upstairs.

Strangely, the bedroom door was open slightly. I was sure I'd hurt it close…

I opened the door a little and smiled weakly. Irvin and sat there with his head on Yuna's stomach as she slowly glided her left hand over his head and mussel.

"I got you some food." I said as I raised the plate a little. "It's Lasagne."

She nodded slowly and sat up, switching the bedside lamp on to get some light in the room.

Turning the lamp on also made the tears appear. I set the Lasagne on the side and knelt in front of her and wiped them away with my thumbs, but more kept on coming. Soon after, then got down on her knees with me and buried her face into the crook of my neck, her back jerking slightly as she sobbed.

"Shh, hey. It's gunna be alright." I said softly.

Of course, I knew it wasn't going to be alright, they were just comforting words. A dirty lie.

None the less, she nodded into in neck and moved to my chest. I sat down by the side of the bed and pulled her into my lap, like a parent would to a child who had just hurt themselves. Irvin lied down by my feet and just looked up at us. He wasn't a brain dead dog, he knew something was wrong.

Yuna's arms encircled around my waist, she slowly began to fall in slumber, me following her soon afterwards.

A week had passed since we were told the terrible news, and we were on the way to Wakka and Lulu's place in Besaid. We thought a holiday would do us both some good.

"So, what are you an' Lu gunna be doin', huh?" Wakka asked Yuna when they arrived.

"Probably clothes shopping for the baby. Do you know what it is? Or are you waiting to find out?"

"Nah, were waitin'. Wan' it ter be a surprise, ya." Wakka replied.

Lulu and Wakka had been married for 6 years, while me and Yuna had been married for 5.

"IRVIN!" Wakka exclaimed as the golden lab bolted for him, knocking him to the ground and continually washing his face.

"O-Okay, boy. That's enough. Gentle now, huh?" Tidus said through fits of laughter.

"Yuna!" Shouted Lulu from her tent.

"Lulu!" Yuna replied with the same excitement and she tried to hug Lulu over her swelled belly.

"Not long know." Yuna said, smiling.

"No, it's not. We haven't even picked out a name for him yet."

"Him? I thought that-"

"We didn't like calling him 'it', so were called him a boy for now." Wakka said.

Soon, Lulu and Yuna were off in the shops, picking out clothes they thought were cute. Meanwhile, Tidus and Wakka were at the beach in deep discussion.

"So, do the results say what's wrong with who?" Wakka asked.

"It's Yuna. She's been really upset by it. Staying in her room, not talking… it's worrying me, you know?"

"Hm. Lu thought the same thing for a while, well, until it happened."

"Yeah. Guess we were a few of the unlucky ones." I replied as he sipped on a beer.

"So, when you goin' back?"

"Next week, probably."

"Well, better enjoy it while you can ey?"

"Guess so. Where are the girls anyway?"

"Lu can back a few hours ago to drop off the clothes, then took a few of the other girls to the Valefore across the island."

"Wait, Lulu's pregnant, and she's drinking?"

"Nah, she's probably be havin' Lime and Soda, or somethin'. It's the others in worried abou'. You know what they're like."

Later that night, Lulu had phoned Wakka, asking for him and me to come and escort them back to the main village.

"See? Told ya." Wakka said as he slipped his mobile into his pocket and headed out the door, me following him.

Half an hour later, we arrived at the Valefor and were greeted by a drunk Karen, Annie, Beth and Kairine. The other 3, Yuna, Lulu and Charlie were fine.

"Hey there." Yuna said as she kissed me.

Okay, let me rephrase. We were greeted by a drunk Karen, Annie, Beth and Kairine, and a little bit tipsy Yuna.

"Hi. Let's get back." I said as he took Yuna's arm.

"Right. Bye girls!" Yuna waved as we took the lead far in front.

When we got to the hotel, we apologized for being late, as it was 2 in the morning and went straight up to out room.

When I locked the door, I was barged into it by Yuna herself, who crushed her body and lips against mine.

"Yuna…" I tried to reason with her, but every time I began to speak se captured my lips with her own.

Finally, I edged her towards the bed and fell on top of her, taking my lips from her, much to her dismay.

"What are you doing? Aren't you tired?" I asked through pants.

"No, actually, I feel quite lively." She said as she fiddled with my belt buckle, eventually pulling my trousers down. I shook my head slightly, but she grabbed by face in-between her hands. "Please… I really want you right now…

I sighed, knowing there wasn't a way out of this, and gave into the temptation.

The next morning, I woke to Yuna's breath coming from her nose and down my arm.

I opened my eyes to see her lush brown silky hair and bare back. My another arm and holding her around her middle and her arms was on top of mine.

I cant see him, but I can hear Irvin quiet snore's from the end of the bed.

"Morning." I hear her whisper.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" I asked and she turned to face me and snuggled her face in my chest.

"Best sleep I've had in weeks." She says slyly.

I chuckle and kiss her hair and breath her in. Her hair smelt like… honey.

"We'd best be getting up. You hungry, boy?" I called to Irvin, and barked quietly in response.

"Fine…" Yuna grumbled as she got up from the warm bed and into the cold air.

The next week, Yuna and I had gone back home, to Zanarkand. We received a letter from Lulu and Wakka, telling us that Lulu had given birth to a baby boy, which they called Vidina. In the envelope they sent were pictures of them all as a family.

"Must be nice." Yuna said lowly. She put to picture back in the envelope and sighed.

"We can have a family, just not like every one else." I said to her.

"No. It wouldn't be the same." She replied. "I'm tired. Im going to bed. Joining me soon?"

"Sure. Just let me finish up." I said as I put away the rest of the dishes.

At that point, I would have given anything for what Lulu and Wakka had, but tried not to think about it.

Before we went to the hospital, we were trying to have a baby. We tried for a painfully long year before going to the doctors only to be told Yuna couldn't have children.

Sadly, she had been raped early on in her teenage years and resulted in her being barren.

We had thought about adoption, but decided against it. We wanted a child of our own, a little mixture of the both of us. Something we could make together.

It made my heart break knowing that we couldn't.

After I had cleaned the kitchen of left over food and dirty dishes, I patted Irvin on his head and went upstairs. I crept into bed in nothing but my boxers and snuggled next to Yuna, putting my lips on her shoulder and my arms around her waist sighing contently as I slowly slipped into a deep slumber.

"_DADDY!" Shouted a 4 year old girl, Kara, as she ran up to me._

_Kara had long brown hair, one sky blue eye the other emerald green, and was wearing a dress with flower patterns on it._

"_Kara! How's my baby girl?" I said as I scooped her up in my arms and planted kisses all over her face._

"_Stop, Daddy!" Kara shouted. "Im fine. Mummy's inside with doggy."_

_Doggy, of course, was Irvin. He had grown into an old dog now, but his golden coat was unforgettable. Since they had moved to Besaid, they had gotten another dog, Rex; a German Shepard cross collie, which was only a puppy._

"_Let's go see her then!" I enticed as I spun her around._

"_Yeah!" Kaka shouted as she landed on her feet and ran to one of the houses. "Mummy! Daddy's home!"_

_I smiled and walked into the house after my daughter. The first thing I saw was Rex doing his impression of a harrier jump jet as he played with Kara.  
I then saw Irvin, laying across the floor in front of the sofa, a hand scratching behind his ears. When I entered the tent, Irvin's tail began the beat the floor and Yuna giggled quietly._

"_Hey there." Yuna said quietly as she sat up. _

"_Hey yourself." I replied and kissed her as my hands roamed her belly. "Only one more week."_

_Yuna grunted in agreement and brought me in for another kiss, only to be broken away as Kara came between us._

"_Up!" Kara cried as she held her arms up._

_I laughed slightly and brought her up to my shoulders and bounced up and down._

"_So, what have my two favourite girls in the whole wide world been doing whilst I was away?"_

"_We went to see Wakka and Lulu and Vidina and Michael and Gary and Richard and-"_

"_We weren't bored." Yuna finishes._

"_Good. Im glad." I replied as something came to be. "Hey, little missy. Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

_Kara smiled innocently and got down and hugged my legs, and then Yuna's legs and then ran up the stairs. "Can you tuck me in, Daddy?"_

"_I'll down stairs in a minute." I said as I kissed my wife and headed up the stairs. I walked into Kara room and saw her waiting for me as she sat high on her bed._

"_Im not sleepy!" She insisted and I wrestled her to the mattress._

_I began tickling her sides and she squealed in laughter. "St- Stop!"_

"_Fine. I'll stop if you go to bed. Deal?"_

"_Okay." She said glumly as she went under her covers._

"_Night, Daddy." Kara said as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Night, Mummy."_

"_Night, baby." I heard Yuna say from behind. She crept over and kissed Kara as well._

"_Sleep tight." I say._

_I get up and led Yuna out of the room, closing the door quietly and we went down the stairs._

_We got into bed, but didn't spend to long sleeping. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I felt Yuna nudge me violently. I opened my eyes and sat her sitting up right._

"_Get one of the nurses! The babies are coming!" She yelled as I jumped out of bed, excitement rushing through me._

I opened my eyes quickly and sat up. Worried I'd woken Yuna up, I looked over the see I was alone.

I looked at the clock to see it was half six in the morning, and that the bathroom light was on.

"Yuna? Are you okay?" I called, getting out of our bed.

"Yea- Blrrr!" She called back. I heard the splashing of the water as she emptied her stomach into the toilet.

I rushed in and held her hair out of the way as she continued. "You must have eating something bad last night."

"Your saying there's something wrong with my- Blrrro!"

"No, there's nothing wrong with your cooking, must maybe some of the food was off or something."

"But this had been going on for the past week. I have an appointment with the doctors today."

My heart jumped a little then. The past week?

_It couldn't possibly be… morning sickness… could it? _I thought, trying not to get my hopes up.

"I'll go with you. Wakka and Lulu can look after Kara and the dogs."

"What? Wakka and Lulu and in Besaid. We only have one dog, and who's Kara?"

_What a jackass…_

"Doesn't matter. I'll got with you. Irvin will be fine, im sure."

Yuna frowned a little and just said, "Okay…"

"So? What's wrong with me?" Yuna asked.

"Well, we have taken blood tests and we have to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" Asked the doctor.

"Sure."

"Okay. Have you been sexually active recently?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Are you on the pill? Or did you use any form of protection?"

"What's the point? You told me I was barren."

I listen intently, already allowing my hopes to go sky high.

"Yes, have you been experiencing anything else recently?" Said the doctor, ignoring her previous response.

"Such as?"

"Sensitive breasts, nausea, ect…"

"Well, um. I have been…sensitive."

The doctor ticked something off on his list and smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He went out the door and I immediately said, "Do you think he thinks your… you know, pregnant?"

"How could I be? He told be I cant have children."

A few minutes later, the doctor can back into the room and said, "Well, it seems the previous information I gave you was false. You both are completely capable of having children." He said with a smile.

I was smiling, but Yuna defiantly wasn't. "Why did you tell me I was?"

"Well, the tests we came back with said you were, we must have been mistaken."

Yuna just sat in silence for a few minutes, a smile threatening to appear on her face.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment." The doctor said as he got up and went out the door.

I laughed as he left. I couldn't believe it, Yuna was pregnant!

"This is great!" I exclaimed and I picked her up in my arms. "Were having a baby! Were going to be parents, isn't this wonderful?"

"Yeah… yes it is!" Yuna cried in my shoulder. I could feel the tears seep through my shirt and onto my skin.

"Were going to have a baby… a baby…" Yuna muttered into my shoulder as I stroked her hair. "Were having a baby…" She pulled away and kissed me. "Were having a baby…" she said again as she hugged my chest.

"Yup. That's right… were having a baby."

9 months later, Yuna have birth to a baby girl, Kara.

They moved to Besaid, and got another dog, Rex.

Yuna got pregnant again when Kara was 3 and again, 9 months later, she gave birth to twin boys, James and Charlie.

Life was at it's best.

A.N: I hope you enjoyed this. I was hoping to get an update done but sadly couldnt. I wont be updating for a while as im going in for an operation and wont be able to type or write. It should be a couple of weeks before I completly heal and be able to update again. Till next time.


End file.
